EL HOLOCAUSTO
by Gabe Logan
Summary: A causa de un desorden dimensional, misiles atomicos de la Tierra son lanzados... y transportados al mundo de Naruto, provocando un caos mas alla de lo imaginable. NOTA
1. Prologo

**EL HOLOCAUSTO**

**_Se que debería de estar escribiendo mis demás fics, pero después de aventarme toda la temporada de Jericho no podía sacarme este fic de la cabeza, es un tanto apocalíptico y maneja algunas cosas interdimensionales, pero la premisa es la siguiente..._**

**_¿Qué pasaría si... a causa de un portal dimensional, una cierta cantidad de armas nucleares (Bombas Atómicas, de Hidrógeno y termonucleares) entraran y cayeran a distintos puntos del mundo de Naruto Shippuden...¿Cómo sobrevivirían los que quedaran¿En que les afectaría? Bueno, espero que les guste, no será muy largo y es solo para mis ratos de ocio._**

**_Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Prologo...**

Planeta Tierra, la situación era tensa, el gobierno Estadounidense y el gobierno Norcoreano estaban con serías tensiones, después de Afganistán e Irak, EUA había puesto sus miras en Irán, Pakistán y Corea del Norte, lo que había incrementado las tensiones en el mundo.

Gobiernos como el de Rusia, Venezuela, Cuba, Bolivia y los países de Europa oriental se alinearon junto con la Corea del Norte, EUA tenia de su lado al Reino Unido, Francia, Japón y Canadá, la Unión Europea, con Alemania al frente, trataba de servir como mediadora para evitar un conflicto, que desencadenase una guerra.

Pero ajeno a estos asuntos, una mancha solar de inmenso poder provoco un desorden electromagnético tal, que creo una serie de agujeros de Gusano, pequeños e indetectables por los radares.

...el día conocido como el Día X, la ruptura de las negociaciones de paz llenó de terror al mundo, tanto los EUA como Corea no querían ser los primeros en recibir el primer ataque, por lo que simultáneamente, mísiles atómicos de los dos bloques, fueron lanzados en conjunto a puntos estratégicos en los países en disputa... algunos llegaron a su destino... otros desaparecieron...

...tragados por los numerosos agujeros de Gusano, rompieron la barrera del tiempo y dimensión... llegando no a cientos de kilómetros lejos... sino mas bien a una dimensión distinta... una dimensión donde los ninjas eran la fuerza que lideraba el poder militar del mundo, una dimensión donde la modernidad se mezclaba con el mundo feudal... un mundo que no tenía idea de lo que se les venía encima...

**Fin prologo.**

Un nuevo fic, espero que les guste.


	2. Capitulo 1: Hongo

**EL HOLOCAUSTO**

**_El fic se compondrá de capítulos cortos._**

**_Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Capitulo 1: El Hongo**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Jiraiya lograra escapar de la Villa de la Lluvia, su pelea contra Paine y Konan fue dura, y solo una buena estrategia le permitió huir de ellos.

Después de haber informado a Tsunade de lo que sabía, se organizó una reunión de Kages en una isla cercana al País de la Tierra, puesto que la misión de traer a Sasuke había vuelto a fallar, el equipo designado para proteger a la Hokage estaba compuesto por Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Yamato y Chouji.

Después de la reunión, el grupo de Konoha se reunió con el grupo de Suna, compuesto por el Kazekage Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y Baki, ha charlar sobre algunos de los pormenores de la reunión.

Bueno, al menos es bueno que se haya decidido crear una alianza para contrarrestar a Akatsuki- dijo Tsunade aburrida.

Si, ya son un autentico problema, pero al menos Jiraiya sama pudo traernos mas información sobre su líder Paine- dijo Gaara.

En otra esquina, los grupos de Konoha y Suna platicaban.

¿Y ya escucharon acerca del nuevo tratamiento contra el cáncer?- preguntó Temari por su lado a los de Konoha.

¿Es algo acerca de esa cosa llamada radiación no?- preguntó Ino.

Radioterapia, el cáncer no es tratable por medió del chakra, pero ese tratamiento parece ser muy eficiente- dijo Shikamaru, Naruto y Kankuro solo les miraban con extrañeza.

¿Tu les entiendes?- preguntó Naruto.

Ni una palabra- dijo Kankuro suspirando.

Pero supe de un accidente ocurrido hace poco- dijo Hinata uniéndose a la conversación.

Así es, una explosión que destrozo un área de 600 metros a la redonda, es por eso que ahora se llevan a cabo muchas medidas de seguridad, aunque desconozco cuales serán- dijo Sai con calma.

Veo que les interesa el tema- dijo Tsunade acercándoseles junto con Gaara –Saben, como ya acabo la reunión, nos han invitado a visitar unos laboratorios de investigación radiológica en la zona¿Por qué no vamos?- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Bien, eso será interesante, je, a Sakura le dará envidia- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Gaara miro a sus hermanos y sonrío.

Por supuesto, la invitación también se extendía a nosotros- dijo Gaara, Temari asintió interesada mientras que Naruto y Kankuro suspiraban aburridos.

¿Eh¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto mirando al cielo, el resto volvió la vista pero solo vieron una estela en las nubes.

¿Una estrella fugas?- preguntó Kankuro.

Aun es de día... no era otra cosa- dijo Temari.

¡Allá se ve otra!- dijo Hinata, y en efecto, se vio algo volar a una gran velocidad.

¡Hey veo mas por allá!- dijo Ino y todos vieron al menos 7 objetos desplazarse por el cielo... después no paso nada.

Es extraño, será mejor ir por los demás y dirigirnos a los laboratorios, deben de haber sido meteoritos- dijo Tsunade zanjando el asunto.

Las horas pasaron, el grupo compuesto de Konoha y Suna llego a los laboratorios donde se les dio un tour por las instalaciones, sin saber que algo estaba por pasar.

En una posada en el País del Fuego.

¿Y a donde vamos ahora Sasuke sama?- preguntó Juugo mientras que el Sasuke revisaban unos mapas de la zona.

En eso se escucho un trueno, pero no le prestaron atención.

Estoy seguro que Itachi sigue buscando a Naruto, lo mejor será seguir sus movimientos de cerca- dijo Sasuke, Suigetsu dormía al fondo de la habitación y Karin había ido a comprar algunos víveres... hasta que entro corriendo estampando la puerta en la cara de Suigetsu.

¡Pero que rayos!- grito molesto.

¡Sasuke sama¡Venga debe de ver esto!- dijo Karin con nerviosismo.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

¡Rápido!- dijo Karin saliendo, el trío le miro con extrañeza y salieron.

Una vez en la calle buscaron a Karin con la mirada y la vieron sobre una casa, habían muchas personas mirando al horizonte, por lo que ellos también subieron... y se quedaron azorados.

A lo lejos, en dirección a la capital del País se alzaba un enorme hongo de humo, un hongo que cubría por completo a la ciudad.

En el Laboratorio.

Así que este es el reactor- dijo Tsunade mientras que miraban detrás de un grueso vidrio la maquina.

Si, emite una poderosa descarga de energía nuclear, por lo que hemos comprobado que mata si uno permanece demasiado tiempo cerca de él, pero al menos sabemos que es posible aislarlo, el lugar tiene numerosos bloques de plomo- dijo el doctor.

Estoy aburrido- dijo Naruto, Kankuro le secundo.

¿Por que no van a la cocina y nos esperan allí?- dijo Tsunade molesta, Ambos ni cortos ni perezosos corrieron a los pisos superiores, Hinata no pudo evitar reír levemente.

¿Por qué no vas con ellos? Estoy seguro que a Naruto le agradara la compañía- dijo Sai, Hinata se sonrojo levemente, pero no respondió, solo hizo una reverencia y fue al comedor.

Ha con esa chica, mira que es evidente- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

De pronto se cimbró el suelo, un violento temblor sacudió el lugar provocando pánico.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tsunade alarmada.

Ese no fue un terremoto normal- dijo Gaara, en eso un hombre bajo corriendo las escaleras ,su rostro estaba aterrorizado.

¡Rápido¡Es terrible!- grito y subió de nueva cuenta, todos fueron tras él.

Afuera, Naruto, Hinata y Kankuro miraban el enorme hongo que se levantaba a lo lejos, por el ángulo y dirección, Kankuro dedujo que provenía de Sunagakure... lo que lo tenía asustado.

¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Naruto sorprendido, Hinata se aferró a su brazo inconscientemente.

¡Oh por díos¡Un Hongo Nuclear!- dijo el doctor saliendo.

¿Sabe lo que es?- preguntó Tsunade.

Es lo mismo que se apareció cuando el primer accidente... pero este es enorme- dijo el doctor. Gaara se le acerco.

¿Qué es lo que hace esa cosa?- preguntó, el doctor iba a hablar cuando.

¡Cuidado¡Viene una honda de choque!- gritó uno de los doctores.

¡Todos adentro!- grito alguien y rápidamente entraron al laboratorio.

El lugar se cimbro, los cristales se reventaron y empezó a temblar de nuevo...

...unos minutos después.

¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Chouji mientras que se quitaba algo de Tierra de encima

Si... Hinata chan y yo estamos bien- dijo Naruto mientras que se levantaba y ayudaba a una sonrojada Hinata a levantarse, durante el impacto, el se había abalanzado sobre ella para cubrirla, por lo que permanecieron abrazados todo el tiempo.

¿Estas bien preciosa?- preguntó Sai ayudando a Ino a levantarse.

Si, solo algo aturdida, gracias por preocuparte Sai kun- dijo Ino sonriendo, Tsunade se levanto algo empolvada y miro al doctor.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó.

Una explosión Nuclear... y fue enorme- dijo el doctor con algo de miedo.

Provenía de Sunagakure, estoy seguro- dijo otro acercándose.

Ya no se mueve la tierra¿Ya paso todo?- preguntó Temari.

No, apenas acaba de comenzar- dijo el doctor.

**Continuara.**

Cortos y raros, pero es que es un fic hecho de esa manera, solo diré, que a partir del próximo capitulo, será de lo mas dramático y cruel que puedan imaginar, ya que usare toda la información que poseo sobre las consecuencias de la radiación y... pues ya lo verán, solo diré que será un fic un tanto científico.

Suerte


	3. Capitulo 1: La lluvia parte 1

**EL HOLOCAUSTO**

El fic se compondrá de capítulos cortos.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 2: La lluvia (parte 1)**

El grupo Hebi se había reunido en la posada del pueblo, hacía unos minutos el servició de luz eléctrica se había suspendido, a lo lejos aun se podía ver un poco del humo sobrante del enorme hongo que apareciera sobre la capital, el viento empezaba a soplar con fuerza, en dirección del hongo.

Karin¿Sientes algo raro con los chakras?- pregunto Sasuke, quien imaginaba que había sido una explosión.

En realidad, pareciera como si el 98 de la población de la capital se hubiese esfumado... y los chakras que quedan se sienten muy débiles- dijo Karin.

El aire se siente pesado- dijo Juugo y notó que casi no había aves en el cielo.

Deberíamos de ir a investigar- dijo Suigetsu, Juugo asintió pero Sasuke solo bajo la vista pensativo.

¿Sasuke sama?- preguntó Karin.

No es nada, si, debemos de investigar, pero vayamos con cuidado, algo me dice que este pueblo podría ser un refugió en caso de emergencia- dijo Sasuke.

En el laboratorio.

¿Todos bien por aquí?- preguntó un trabajador.

Si, no hay mas que daños superficiales, pero perdimos toda la corriente eléctrica- gritó otro.

¿Y el generador?- preguntó alguien.

El solenoide esta frito, lo cambiaremos- respondió alguien mas

Tsunade miraba con seriedad los movimientos de los trabajadores del lugar mientras que iban de un lado a otro, les habían prohibido salir hasta que trajeran algo llamado contadores Geiger.

Hokage sama, haremos la primera revisión- dijo el doctor.

Bien, informare al Kazekage y a mis muchachos- dijo Tsunade.

El grupo de ninjas estaba mirando las labores de los trabajadores, Tsunade se acerco y les informo sobre los acontecimientos, el doctor fue con ellos y empezó a subir la escalera que los llevaría afuera, encendió el contador y se detuvo.

Madre de Dios- exclamo asustado.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Gaara.

El nivel de radiación es bastante alto, aunque podemos estar afuera un par de horas antes de que nos afecte- dijo el doctor.

¿De que habla?- preguntó Naruto.

Chico, la explosión que vimos, no creo que haya sido la única, deben de haber habido al menos 2 explosiones mas... si nos fue bien- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Eso si da miedo- dijo Kankuro -¿Qué creen que ha pasado con Sunagakure?

Es probable que no quede nada de él... si la explosión vino de esa dirección- dijo el doctor, Gaara se acerco a él y le sujeto la solapa.

¿De que rayos habla?- preguntó molesto.

Mire Kazekage, la explosión que teníamos registrada era de solo medio kilotón, suficiente como para causar mucho daño... los cálculos que tenemos indican que fue una explosión de un megatón y... –dijo el doctor, pero se detuvo.

¿Y?- preguntó Temari temerosa.

De acuerdo al tamaño de Sunagakure, el 100 de la Villa debe de haber sido vaporizada en un segundo- dijo el doctor.

Oh por dios- dijo Tsunade sorprendida.

Me preguntó si Konoha estará bien- se dijo Naruto.

No es seguro ir allá, antes de que lleguen a la frontera estarán totalmente contaminados y es probable que mueran- dijo un ayudante.

Aunque quizás podrían ir por el rió subterráneo... claro, siempre y cuando no se haya filtrado la contaminación a él- dijo otro.

Hay otro método, hemos trabajado en un vehículo blindado, hace poco, un científico del país del Hielo creo un motor de propulsión a vapor, es posible que con ese vehículo lleguen a la frontera con Konoha- dijo el doctor.

Nosotros debemos de ir a Sunagakure- dijo Gaara con seriedad.

No es prudente... aun con el vehículo, es probable que la radiación los mate antes de poder llegar... habrá que esperar a que llueva y... ¡Oh por dios!- dijo el doctor ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sai.

La lluvia... dios... ¡Rápido, hay que tapar todas las grietas!- gritó el doctor.

Hey¿qué pasara con el vehículo para ir a Konoha?- preguntó Tsunade.-

Habrá que esperar, según los reportes, lloverá hoy... y el viento traerá la contaminación a esta zona, todo lo que entre en contacto con esa lluvia se envenenara y morirá... de una manera muy desagradable- dijo el doctor ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

En otro lugar... un pueblo a 90 km de Konoha.

¿Qué habrá sido eso?- dijo Kiba mientras que miraba al cielo, una estela de humo se veía a lo lejos, proveniente de Konoha.

No lo sé... pero me preocupa, varios de mis insectos escapan de mi... el viento parece asustarlos- dijo Shino, Kiba solo se puso una mano en el mentón mientras que veía al horizonte pensativo, gruesas nubes empezaban a formarse, lo que indicaba que pronto llegaría una tormenta.

Será mejor volver a la posada, en cuanto la tormenta amaine iremos a Konoha- dijo Shino preocupado, Akamaru ladro y Kiba asintió, ambos volvieron a la posada, sin saber que pronto tendrían mas problemas.

Las nubes de lluvia se precipitaban sobre distintos valles... el pueblo donde Kiba y Shino estaban, se encontraba en su rango... un par de horas mas tarde, las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer...

El laboratorio.

Así es... todo lo que sea tocado por la lluvia se contaminara... diablos, será muy peligroso siquiera salir afuera- dijo el doctor.

¿De que manera afectara a la gente?- pregunto Tsunade.

Bueno, imagínese sentir mareos, nauseas, perdida de los sentidos, vómitos de sangre, perdida de cabello y la sensación de que todo su cuerpo es quemado por dentro a la vez... eso antes de comenzar a morir presa de violentas fiebres y alucinaciones por el dolor- dijo el doctor ante la mirada estupefacta de todos –Es una suerte de que la mayoría de este edificio este cubierto de plomo... no quiero pensar en que tan contaminados estaríamos de no ser por eso.

El grupo le miro con temor.

Pero... ¿Qué pasara con nuestra gente? Ande, no creo que Sunagakure se haya desvanecido, eso es solo una teoría¿Qué tal si esa explosión ocurrió a varios kilómetros de la villa?- dijo Temari asustada.

Si eso es cierto... que dios proteja a los que estén allí... ya que la lluvia pasara por la villa de camino a acá- dijo el doctor.

¿No hay manera de comunicarnos?- preguntó Naruto.

Entre los laboratorios se estableció una red Morse, pero no sabemos si funcionara, es probable que mucho del tendido este dañado... así que nos tomara un rato poder empezar a comunicarnos- dijo uno de los ayudantes.

Hagan lo que puedan... de todos modos, parece que tendremos que esperar- dijo Tsunade suspirando, Hinata se sentó en el piso y miro al techo.

¿Qué pasa Hinata?- preguntó Naruto.

Espero que papa, Hanabi y Neji estén bien- dijo con cierta preocupación.

Tranquila, Konoha esta muy lejos de aquí... no creo que les haya pasado nada- dijo Naruto animándola, Hinata sonrió.

Pero...

La lluvia caía en el poblado... en la posada, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino escuchaban la tormenta.

Parece que se cae el cielo- dijo Kiba, Akamaru gemía asustado -¿Qué pasa amigo?- preguntó Kiba preocupado.

Hay algo mal... me siento algo mareado- dijo Shino, Kiba le miro con extrañeza...

Un rayo... y la puerta de la posada se abrió de golpe, Kiba, que sujetaba un vaso, lo dejo caer so0rprendido, Shino se quedo estático y Akamaru gimió asustado...

...y es que frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre con las ropas hechas jirones, quemadas y en algunas partes, fundidas en la carne viva, su chorreante cabello estaba quemado, y parecía caerse, en su frente, como si saliera de ella, se veía una fundida bandana de Konoha, su rostro estaba cubierto de ampollas, que supuraban carne y pus, la carne de sus brazos estaba quemada y faltaban trozos de piel, permitiendo ver parte del músculo... y unos ojos de color nácar les miraban con dolor...

¿Qui...quien eres?- dijo Kiba asustado.

¿De donde vienes¿Eres un ninja de Konoha?- preguntó Shino... hasta que notó, al igual que Kiba, que la roída ropa era un kimono blanco... y ellos conocían al poseedor de esas ropas... -¿Hyuga... Neji?

A... ayúdenme... por... por favor- dijo el ser rostizado... que aparentemente respondía al nombre de Neji Hyuga... cayendo después al piso con estrépito mientras que Kiba y Shino iban a auxiliarle.

Continuara...

Sé que me tarde, pero con el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, la buena noticia, es que al parecer pronto podré empezar a tener banda ancha, y así podré actualizar un poco mas seguido, la mala, es que como ya se viene la temporada navideña tendré mas trabajo del que necesita mi salud... pero bueno, este capitulo no fue muy brusco... pero solo adelantare algo... el próximo capitulo será un regreso en el tiempo... y sabrán en que lugares importantes cayeron las bombas... y que paso con varios personajes... así que este si va a ser bastante cruel.

DREIGNUS: Se que voy lento, pero espero sacarlo adelante, pronto veras a despellejados y desfigurados, créeme, no te decepcionare, pero eso si, seré muy visceral a partir del próximo capitulo, además de que el fic tendrá un rumbo 100 dramático y cruel.

Nyuu-chan-14: Me enfocare en un poco de NaruHina, InoSai, SuigetsuKarin y ShikaTema, pero no creo ponerles un final feliz.

Koyoko-chan: pedido y entregado, espero te guste.

Clow Ryusaki: je, espero que te guste, y bueno, es que mis primeros fics eran así, por eso me acostumbre a los de corte dramático... espero que te agrade como va a ir evolucionando.

Layla-kyoyama: espero te guste... y este fic le tirara mas al drama.

Zidanezaith: espero te guste.

Master911: espero te agrade.


	4. NOTA

NOTA:

Por razones fuera de mi control, habré de cancelar todos mis fics por al menos unas dos semanas, pero tranquilos, yo volveré con nuevas ideas... eso espero, mas no abandonare mis fics para nada, espero me tengan paciencia en este trance de tiempo.

Suerte a todos.

Gabe Logan


End file.
